


Wish Upon a Soulmate

by JadeRiverDay



Series: Shenanigans from/for the Pottertalia discord [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, For a Friend, Gen, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/pseuds/JadeRiverDay
Summary: Imagine a world, where wishes are granted. One single wish is granted to a select few people around the world, but one never knows if they have a wish or not.At eighteen, one wish, said out loud, will be granted to those who have the privilege for their wish to be granted.Berwald Oxenstierna, 18, has grown up alone because of his appearances. He only wants someone to be there for him, and maybe he could return the favor. He wishes that he could be loved.Tino Korhonen, 18, has grown up surrounded by people, but never has he felt closer than just friends. He only wants to be there for someone, and he wants someone to be there for him too. He wishes that he could love.Perhaps, this is a one-in-a-trillion chance, but with a wish, anything is possible.





	Wish Upon a Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apharc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apharc).



Berwald Oxenstierna isn’t one for believing in the irrational. Wishes included.

It’s not like he’s even going to get a wish. Only a few people around the world get one single, measly wish to be granted. With his luck, he probably has no chance of getting one of those wishes. He doesn’t believe in the wishes, and he highly doubts that he is even going to get a wish. Any rational person would tell you so, and Berwald is definitely a rational person. If no one else told you so, he would.

He doesn’t know why he even tries on his eighteenth birthday. Maybe he’ll blame it on temporary insanity later, but he does go out onto the balcony of his home, and he does look up to the moon, a brilliant, white orb. Against the darkness of night, the full moon lights up everything in his sight in a calming white light. Who knows, maybe there’s a shooting star out there, waiting too. He doesn't look for it, if it even exists. Berwald doesn’t even know why he’s waiting out on the balcony, but he stays there, feeling the breezes fly and hearing them go through the trees on the hills far away. The trees don't quite make it to the backyard of his house, but they are close enough for him to hear the rustling of their leaves, the only sounds that come from the forest. It’s calming out here, for just this moment, and he still stands, without knowing why, on his eighteenth birthday.

It’s complete irrational of him to do this, he tells himself, but he doesn’t leave and he doesn’t stop. It's irrational, but later he'll figure that it doesn't hurt to try. He does say something stupid out loud, and for once is he glad of his loneliness, even in his own home. Never has he said anything like this before, and he doubts, even to this day, that he will never say anything like it again.

“I wish,” he declares quietly to the waiting, silent forest, “to be loved, to have someone by my side, and to be by someone’s side.”

He doesn’t think much of the quiet swishing of the forest as the heads back into his room. He somehow misses the shooting star that streaked across the sky the moment he made his wish. He falls asleep in a quiet house, oblivious to the true impact of his words.

* * *

Tino Korhonen absolutely loves his friends, but somehow, he still feels left out sometimes.

He has watched his friends act like siblings, for better or for worse. He has teased them with insults that would start wars in other contexts, but ends up with him and his friends absolutely  _ losing their shit _ . He has decided that his friends  _ are _ his family, sure, it’s not like his family isn’t loving or kind to him, but his friends are like more brothers to him, and he loves that.

What he doesn’t love is having to watch them from the sidelines. He loves how his friends are finding their own romances, but he doesn’t love how he  _ wants _ to do the same as his friends. He wonders when he can do that too, and in his mind, he knows he just needs to wait patiently and find the right person, but his heart wants, and he can’t stop his heart. 

Tino is nothing if he isn’t a believer. He believes in the future, where things won’t be all sparkles and rainbows, but where things can change and things can be better, and maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he could be like his friends. He believes in change, where unpredictability is an advantage, and mistakes are victories to learn and grow from. He believes in wishes too, because maybe it’s a chance for change, maybe it’ll change his future, who knows? As far as Tino’s concerned, there’s nothing to lose from wishing on his eighteenth birthday. He wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t come true, and if it did?

Well—

He’ll take on the future, whatever it might throw at him. Even if it throws a granted wish at him, he’ll take it all on.

That’s how he finds himself standing at the edge of a lake, watching the sun set on his eighteenth birthday. The stars are starting to come out, he notices, and he wonders if the rumors are true, that some wishes  _ do _ come true. It’s neither too cold nor too warm out, and he embraces the feeling of the breeze flowing through the trees and through what little hair he had. He stands up as the last of the setting sun vanishes behind the horizons and he looks up to the stars. A full moon lights up the rest of the sky, and it is at that moment that he says his wish.

“I wish,” he says, “to love someone, to stay by someone’s side, and for someone to stay by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control, so when someone asks for multichapter SuFin, I will give it my best to give it to them.


End file.
